


These Broken Stars

by thegreatsenseofpassingthrough



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Unrequited Love, gotcha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatsenseofpassingthrough/pseuds/thegreatsenseofpassingthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Prompts for Eleven/Amy. Vary in length, anything from friendship to fluff to angst, and feelings are not always unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Eleven/Amy, so I hope it's okay because they're one of my favourite ships to read and write... Anyway, here we go!

“Are you from another planet?” she asks, almost sarcastically.

“Yeah,” he answers simply.

“’Kay.”

“So what do you think?”

“What?”

“Other planets, want to check some out?” He smiles a small smile at her, fixing his bow tie.

“What does that mean?” She sounds frustrated, which surprises him, but he doesn’t let it show.

“It means, well, it means... Come with me,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Where?”

“Wherever you like.” He enunciates each syllable carefully, smiling again as the excitement takes him over. He’s realised, suddenly, that this is the first proper introduction they’ve had. Just the two of them, nobody soaking wet or chained to a radiator or pretending to be a policewoman. This is it, in the quiet of the night. The first time he’s really gotten to offer her the trip of a lifetime. He’s late. Fourteen years late. And she’s difficult, this one. But somehow, when he clicks his fingers and the door swings open, she’s mesmerised. And he knows that’s it. Amy Pond won’t refuse his offer, and while he didn’t expect her to, there had always been that fear nagging him from the back of his mind. But the second she steps in that door, an airy laugh escaping her lips, he knows she’s made her promise.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do get better, I promise...

 She didn't recognise the Daleks. Which is bad, it's very bad, because how could she forget thousands of Daleks taking over the skies of London? It's not like she has a reason to block it from her memory. Not like he does. Even he hasn't forgotten, no matter how hard he's tried. So how has she? And, in fact, why is there a duck pond without any ducks? Most importantly, how did those two parts of space and time get pressed together, right in the wall of her bedroom, exactly where they shouldn't be? And what, or who, caused it?

 The questions run riot in the Doctor's mind, each one fighting to be heard, louder and louder, until he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, it's quiet. The console room is empty apart from the ever present low hum of the TARDIS and the sound of his breaths. He closes his eyes again, sighing. Amy Pond is not with him because he's lonely. She's nowhere near as simple as that.


End file.
